Fan-Tastique
by Petit-Arc-en-Ciel
Summary: Avec le succès, viennent les fans. Seulement, Matthew ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de fans ... PruCan
1. Chapter 1

**Fan-Tastique**

**Résumé : Avec le succès, viennent les fans. Seulement, Matthew ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de fans ...**

**Rating : M**

**WARNING : YAOI dans ce chapitre**

**A/N : Hello~! Bon, j'écrivais un one-shot, et j'arrivais plus ou moins à la moitié quand je me suis dit 'Tiens et si je regardais le compte de mots ? Oh, 10 568 ... C'est beaucoup ça, non ?' et donc, maintenant ce sera en plusieurs chapitres ...**

**Les chapitres sont coupés au pif, et ils n'ont pas de titre (je n'aime déjà pas le titre de cette fic, ça risque de changé en cours d'écriture)**

**Bonne lecture :D**

**PS: ma tablette vient de s'auto-réparer, je récupère mes textes ! yay!**

**Chapitre un**

Gilbert terminait sa journée en donnant cours aux dernières années. Il voyait les révolutions russes de 1917, et tout le monde était avide de connaître les résultats des assauts de Lénine.

Au moment où Gilbert allait raconter les journées du 24 et 25 octobre, la cloche retentit, le coupant dans son élan.

- La suite au prochain épisode, dit-il alors que la classe rangeait ses affaires en ralant que l'heure soit déjà terminée.

Ivan Braginski, un de ses étudiants, leva la main pour lui poser une question. Il était russe et portait une écharpe par tout les temps et par tous les lieux, même pendant le cours d'éducation physique, il disait que c'était une partie de son corps. Gilbert voyait qu'il portait un bracelet à l'effigie de Matt Williams, le chanteur et l'idole des jeunes que Gilbert avait eut la chance d'épouser.

Si c'était étrange de voir certains adolescents porter des t-shirts avec la tête de son mari dessus ? Oui, c'était même flippant parfois ... Il y avait des fans vraiment étranges ... Ivan en faisait partie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ivan ? demanda Gilbert en s'approchant de son banc.

- Vous pourriez me dire quelle est la couleur préférée de Matvey ?

La version russe du prénom de Matthew donnait toujours des frissons à Gilbert. Il secoua la tête.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça a un rapport avec mon génialissime cours ...

Ivan laissa échapper son rire étrange. Il avait l'air d'un enfant. Et c'était loin d'être mignon ... Plus comme un enfant sur le point de mettre une portée de chatons dans un micro-ondes.

- J'ai cherché dans plusieurs magazines, mais ils donnent des couleurs différentes ...

Gilbert soupira et se rendit à son banc pour ranger ses propres affaires. Ivan n'avait toujours pas bougé, et le regardait avec son sourire flippant sur le visage.

Le professeur roula des yeux avant de répondre.

- C'est le rouge.

Le sourire d'Ivan s'agrandit, de plus en plus effrayant.

- Da, la couleur de la colère ... Il aime être agressif ?

- Non, c'est la couleur de mes génialissimes yeux, et Ivan, range tes affaires et va-t'en.

Ivan rit et se leva en fourrant toutes ses affaires dans son sac, sans même regarder où elles atterrissaient. Il quitta la classe, et Gilbert vit qu'il avait oublié un magazine de potins sur la table.

Comme trop souvent, Matthew était en couverture. Ils n'avaient jamais rien à dire à son sujet, et ils inventaient souvent pas mal de stupidités. Gilbert et Matthew aimaient les lire pour rire, et l'albinos se souvenait parfaitement de la tête dégoûtée et déconfite de son mari quand ils avaient lu que Matthew avait couché avec Lady Gaga. (A/N : Histoire vraie, allez voir sur Google)

Gilbert ouvrit le magazine et vit un article sur la vente aux enchères des biens de Matthew pour récolter de l'argent pour les enfants des rues. Le professeur sourit, Mattie était vraiment gentil ... Si un jour ils adoptaient, Matthew voudrait certainement un enfant des pays défavorisés.

Il reposa le magazine quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il regarda l'appellant en souriant.

- Salut, Birdie, je pensais justement à toi !

Matthew rit, et Gilbert sourit, quel doux son.

- Tu dis ça à chaque fois que je t'appelle, Gil ...

- Et je ne mens jamais !

Matthew rit encore, et Gilbert lui demanda pourquoi il l'appelait.

- Oh ! Hum ... Je suis devant l'école, je t'attends pour rentrer.

- Oh~! Mon Birdie vient me chercher après le travail, j'ai vraiment le plus parfait des maris~!

Gilbert pouvait sentir Matthew rougir même à travers le téléphone. Dommage qu'il n'était pas là pour y assister, il adorait voir son Mattie tout gêné.

- Je t'attends en bas de la rue ...

- D'accodac ! Quelle voiture ?

- Martha.

Gilbert fronça du nez. Martha était une petite Toyota hybride blanche. Pas terrible comme voiture pour une superstar, mais Mattie aimait l'écologie alors ...

Après un bref 'je t'aime' ils raccrochèrent, et Gilbert sortie de sa classe après l'avoir verrouillée. Il dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, déposa son globe terrestre à la salle des profs, salua distraitement ses collègues, et quitta l'établissement.

C'était novembre, et il faisait vraiment froid. Gilbert avait horreur du froid, ce qui était une de ses plus grande différence avec son mari. Il vit Martha garée sous un arbre, les vitres étaient teintées pour éviter aux paparazzi de s'acharner sur Matthew.

Il ouvrit la porte que le canadien venait tout juste de déverrouiller, et s'assit à côté de son mari. Ils se regardèrent en souriant, puis Matthew l'embrassa, les joues légèrement roses.

- Pourquoi tant de pudeur, Birdie ? On n's'est pas vu depuis dix jours, kesesese~!

Gilbert embrassa son mari avec plus ferveur, en faisant passer sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Matthew. Il entrouvrit la bouche, et Gilbert l'embrassa avec plus de passion, faisant échapper un gémissement guttural de la part des deux amants.

Les mains de Gilbert, qui caressaient les bras et le torse de Matthew se dirigèrent vers le sud, et il saisit l'entre-jambe de Matthew d'une poigne serrée mais délicate.

- G-Gil ... dit Matthew en se séparant de son mari. P-Pas ici ...

- Mais Birdie, t'en as envie ... râla Gilbert en caressant ce qu'il avait dans la main par dessus le tissus du pantalon trop serré de Matthew.

Le canadien se redressa dans son siège et démarra la voiture. Gilbert avait toujours sa main au même endroit, et n'était pas près de changer de position.

- T-tu pourrais au moins attendre qu'on soit à la maison ... soupira Matthew alors que Gilbert continuait de le caresser de son pouce.

- Non. fit Gilbert d'une voix enfantine. Mais ... Démarre, j'ai une idée ...

Matthew se lança dans la rue sans un bruit grace au moteur électrique, en plissant les yeux manière suspecte vers son époux.

- Je sais pas si je peux faire confiance à ton idée ...

Gilbert se contenta de sourire, et laissa Matthew conduire le temps de sortir de l'agglomération. Lorsque le panneau de la ville fut dépassé, Gilbert déboutonna le pantalon de Matthew, et fit lentement descendre la tirette.

- Qu-Qu'est-ce que t-tu fais ?! s'exclama Matthew en serrant le volant plus fort entre ses mains.

Gilbert ne répondit qu'en souriant malicieusement, et fit passer sa main sous le caleçon de Matthew.

- G-Gil ! Pas q-quand je c-conduis !

Gilbert commença à le caresser doucement, en faisant de très lents mouvements, comme Matthew aimait-ça. Il regarda le visage rouge et excité de son mari qui essayait de se concentrer sur la route.

- Hum ... G-Gil ...bert ... c'est, a-ah ... dangereux ... hum ...

Les gémissements de Matthew ne faisait que l'encourager, et Gilbert retira sa main. Matthew soupira de soulagement, jusqu'à ce que la main ne soit remplacée par les lèvres chaudes de Gilbert.

- G-Gil ! N-non ... A-ah ...

Il gémit plus fort alors que Gilbert le léchait de la base jusqu'au gland, avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche. Il fit aller sa tête de haut en bas en prenant Matthew du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

- A-Arrête ... J-Je vais ...

Gilbert accéléra le mouvement pour pousser Matthew à son maximum. Il éjacula dans sa bouche et Gilbert se releva pour pouvoir recracher par la fenêtre. Sous la force du vent, le sperme vint s'écraser sur la carrosserie.

- Oups ... fit Gilbert en s'essuyant les lèvres.

- Oups ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? T'aurais pu nous tuer, Gilbert !

Il se tourna vers Matthew, et vit que ce dernier gardait les yeux sur la route, le visage toujours aussi rouge et gêné, et se battait avec son pantalon pour le remettre en place. La voiture avait du mal à suivre la route.

- Les deux mains sur le volant, Birdie. Laisse-moi t'aider.

Il grinça des dents en laissant Gilbert refermer le bouton de son pantalon. Matthew reprenait peu à peu des couleurs normales, mais il y avait toujours les sourcils froncés.

- Vraiment, Gilbert, t'aurais pas pu attendre qu'on soit à la maison ?

Il rit, et Matthew grogna.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'fais rire ?

- Qui t'as dit qu'on n'avait terminé ?

Xx~xX

- Je parie que je me fais encore passer pour un violeur ... grogna Gilbert dans les bras de Matthew.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le lit commun de leur immense chambre, nus dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans leur propre bulle après une séance intense.

Matthew rit, et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Cette phrase n'aurait été correcte que si c'était moi qui avait ... tu sais ...

- Pris ? suggéra Gilbert.

Matthew rougit et hocha la tête, cachant son visage dans le creu du cou de Gilbert. Il faisait bien chaud avec Gilbert, et il n'avait pas envie de quitter ses bras, mais il n'était que dix-huit heure, et le repas était encore à préparer ... Oh, et puis tant pis, ils commanderaient quelque chose ...

- Alors ? demanda Gilbert en caressant les cheveux de Matthew, c'était comment ces dix jours en Ohio ?

- Long ... Les fans étaient vraiment envahissants, je n'pouvais même pas sortir boire un verre ...

Matthew soupira. Ses fans étaient certainement les meilleurs du monde, mais parfois, il avait envie de s'amuser comme avant qu'il ne devienne célèbre ... Aller boire un verre avec Gilbert, Feliks et Lovino ... Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus fait ça ... C'était quand la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Lovino ? Il n'avait même pas pu aller à son mariage ... Il avait été invité bien sûr, mais il était à New York ce jour là ...

- On devrait faire ça ... dit Gilbert. Aller boire un verre, j'veux dire, ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n't'aie plus vu bourré, Birdie ...

Matthew gloussa, puis soupira. Gilbert pensait souvent la même chose que lui ...

- Et j'ai faim ... dit Matthew, on commande chinois ?

Gilbert secoua la tête.

- J'ai mangé chinois toute la semaine ...

- Eh ? Pourquoi ?

- Bah, j'arrivais pas à cuisiner ...

Matthew soupira et se redressa, manquant déjà la chaleur de Gilbert.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais faire des pancakes, eh ? Souper au lit ?

Il lui sourit en inclinant la tête, sachant exactement la réaction de Gilbert à ce visage. L'albinos avait les joues rosies. C'était un des seuls moyens que Matthew avait pour le faire rougir, son visage. Gilbert aimait tout ce qui était mignon. Matthew faisait partie de ces choses mignonnes.

Et il y avait les pancakes aussi. Les yeux de Gilbert s'emplissaient d'étoiles juste à la mention des pancakes de Matthew.

Matthew se leva et attrapa un peignoir. Il le mit sur son dos et embrassa Gilbert sur le bout du nez avant de se rendre dans la cuisine pour préparer sa spécialité.

Alors qu'il avait terminé la pâte, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Matthew se crispa. Il n'aimait pas aller ouvrir la porte, car il ne savait jamais sur qui il pouvait tomber. Il n'avait pas de garde du corps chez lui, (sauf si Gilbert comptait pour un garde du corps) parce qu'il voulait leur donner du repos en dehors de ses déplacements. Gilbert lui disait qu'il était un idiot pour ça, mais Matthew préférait penser au bonheur de ses employés avant le sien. C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas de femme de ménage non plus, et puis de toute façon, Gilbert était bien trop maniaque pour laisser le temps à Matthew de laisser traîner ses chaussettes.

Le canadien se rendit à la porte, et regarda par l'écran pour voir qui était au portail. Il n'y avait personne. Sûrement une blague ... Matthew allait faire demi-tour, lorsqu'il entendit sonner une nouvelle fois. Il regarda l'écran, et n'eut le temps que de voir une écharpe s'éloigner de la caméra. Il y avait aussi un bouquet de fleurs sur le sol ... Une fan peut-être ?

Matthew décida qu'il irait voir plus tard. Il retourna à la cuisine pour préparer ses pancakes.

Xx~xX

- T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je te dépose ? demanda Matthew alors que Gilbert s'étirait devant la porte.

Il faisait encore noir dehors, et les voitures commençaient à peine à circuler dans la rue.

- Nah, je fais ça tous les jours, Birdie. Il faut bien que mon génialissime derrière reste en forme ! Kesesese~!

Gilbert courrait tous les jours jusqu'à l'école, et revenait de la même manière. Cela faisait seize kilomètres à l'aller, et seize autres au retour. Si son petit frère pouvait le faire, alors lui aussi.

- Par contre, je veux un bisou ! réclama Gilbert.

- Tu crois pas que t'es un peu pourri gâté ? rit Matthew en lui donnant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

Gilbert lui répondit en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, et commença sa course. Il s'arrèta au portail pour faire le code, et remarqua un bouquet de fleurs sur le sol. Il soupira, le ramassa et l'apporta à Matthew qui l'observait depuis le porche de la maison.

- Hm ? Oh, j'avais oublié ! Quelqu'un les a déposées là hier ...

- Des roses rouges, huh ? C'est une déclaration d'amour ça, non ?

Matthew rougit.

- J-Je n'savais pas ça ...

Gilbert l'embrassa sur la tempe, et trotinna jusqu'au portail.

- À tout à l'heure, Birdie !

Matthew lui fit un signe de la main avant de retourner à l'intérieur, il faisait vraiment froid dehors, et il ne devait pas abîmer sa voix. Il se rendit au salon en fredonnant une chanson de Miley Cyrus et s'installa dans le fauteuil. Il sentit les fleurs, et soupira de plaisir. Il aimait ces petites choses de la vie.

Une carte tomba du bouquet, et Matthew se pencha pour la ramasser.

"Je t'aime, deviens-Un avec moi."

Matthew fronça des sourcils. C'était le genre de fans flippant ... Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon, mais ce genre de personnes était simplement effrayant.

Il frissonna et se leva pour mettre les fleurs dans un vase, peu importait de qui elles venaient, elles méritaient de vivre ...

Il retourna dans le canapé et alluma la télé. Il zappa entre les chaînes sans vraiment trouver quelque chose d'interessant. Sa tête devenait de plus en plus lourde et il s'endormait devant l'écran. Il se redressa et bu un verre d'eau sur la table qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Sûrement Gilbert qui l'avait laissé là ...

Mais ... Ce n'était pas du genre de Gilbert de laissé traîner ses affaires ... Matthew reposa le verre vide, et s'endormit.

- Pff, c'était vraiment trop facile ... fit une voix féminine en quittant sa cachette derrière le canapé et en repartant par la fenêtre par où elle était entrée.

**A/N : ... Ouais ... review ?**

**(L'histoire commence au chapitre suivant, mais le décor est posé :3)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fan-Tastique**

**Rating : M**

**WARNING : violence, démence**

**A/N : Bon, je dois faire vite, alors bonne lecture~!**

**Chapitre deux**

Matthew se réveilla au bruit d'un vase se fracassant sur le sol. Il sursauta et regarda frénétiquement aux alentours, les yeux en alerte. Quand rien n'attira son regard, il ramassa les débris du vase, les jeta à la poubelle et alla en chercher un autre. Quand il revint dans le salon, il vit que les fleurs étaient à nouveau dans le vase.

Son coeur manqua un battement, et il lâcha le vase qu'il avait en main. Le son de la télévision se coupa, et il fut plongé dans le noir quand les plombs sautèrent. Il cria, et chercha son téléphone dans sa poche pour regarder l'heure.

Il n'était que quatorze heure, il devrait encore faire jour normalement ... Matthew se mit à paniquer. Le seul bruit résonnant dans la maison était le bruit d'une horloge.

Tic ... Tac ...

Tic ... Tac ...

Tic ...

Plus un bruit. Matthew avait les larmes aux yeux, il était terrifié. La température de la pièce passait du chaud au froid, et le noir complet dans lequel il se trouvait n'arrangeait rien à la situation.

D'un coup, toutes les fenêtres et autres objets de verre explosèrent, créant un boucant tel que Matthew dû s'accroupir sur le sol en se couvrant les oreilles. Quand le calme revint, il se mit à genoux et chercha quelque chose dans sa poche.

Depuis son téléphone, il chercha le numéro de Gilbert dans le répertoire et appuya sur 'appeler'.

"Le numéro que vous avez composé, n'est pas attribué ..."

Matthew lâcha son _I Phone_ qui s'écrasa sur le parquet. Comment ça pas attribué ? Gilbert n'avait pas changé de numéro ... E-Est-ce qu'il rêvait ? Il se pinça pour se réveiller, mais ne sentit aucune douleur.

Terrifié, il prit un des morceaux de vase sur le sol et se trancha légèrement le bout du doigt. Il ne ressentit rien.

Cela ajouta de la peur à son état de panique. Il se trancha le poignet, mais sans résultat. Il recommença plusieurs fois en espérant voir le sang couler, mais rien ne se produisit.

Il se mit à crier de frustration, mais aucun son ne sortait. Paniquant d'avantage, Matthew porta ses mains à son cou pour tenté d'arracher un son.

Il gratta sa gorge avec le morceau de vase avant de le remplacer par ses ongles, mais encore une fois, rien ne se passa. Il tenta de s'arracher la gorge, mais une main ferme l'en empêcha.

- Matthew ! cria une voix, elle paraissait étouffée et lointaine.

Le canadien n'avait aucune idée de qui il s'agissait, il paniqua encore plus et se mit à hyperventiler. Il porta ses mains à ses cheveux et commença à tirer dessus.

- Mattie ! Arrête ! Resaisis-toi !

Matthew criait qu'il n'y arrivait pas, qu'il avait peur, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il faisait noir, quelqu'un le secouait, et une voix criait après lui. Il hurlait après Gilbert, mais rien ne se passait.

- Je suis là, Birdie ! C'est moi, c'est Gilbert !

Matthew sentait sa tête tourner, et son corps pesait lourd, comme s'il y avait des fourmis dans tous ses membres, particulièrement ses bras qui commençaient à piquer.

- Ouvre-les yeux ! Je vais appeler une ambulance, accroche-toi Mattie !

- Gil ... bert ?

Sa voix était revenue. Il sourit de soulagement. Il entendit Gilbert donner leur adresse au téléphone. Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Matthew en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

Le canadien prit conscience de là où il se trouvait. Il était assis sur le sol du salon, Gilbert le tenait dans ses bras, et il y avait des morceaux de verre partout. Il était dans une marre de sang.

- P-Pourquoi, Mattie ...

Matthew se tourna vers le visage de Gilbert qui pleurait au dessus de lui.

- P-Pleure pas, Gil ...

- Mais Mattie tu-

Matthew perdit connaissance avant que Gilbert n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase.

Xx~xX

C'était partout dans la presse avant même que Matthew ne soit réveillé. Des journalistes donnaient de multiples raisons à la tentative de suicide de Matt Williams, l'une d'entre elle étant le fait que Gilbert menaçait de rompre avec lui.

Gilbert attendait dans le hall de l'hôpital. Il tournait en rond et avait demandé à l'infirmière derrière lui de couper le poste de télévision donnant de fausses informations au sujet de son mari.

- Mais même si c'est faux j'aime bien entendre ...

- Fermez-la ! Éteignez ce poste, putain ! cracha Gilbert à l'infirmière qui coupa le poste en tremblant.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et essaya de réfléchir à une raison plausible qui aurait fait en sorte que Matthew se coupent les veines jusqu'au coudes.

Gilbert grimaça au souvenir de comment il avait trouvé Matthew. Du sang, tellement de sang ... Et Matthew qui criait après lui, qui l'appellait à l'aide ... Comme il s'était sentit inutile de ne pas pouvoir calmer son propre mari ...

- Gilbert !

L'albinos se retourna à son nom, pour faire face à Alfred, le frère jumeau beaucoup moins mignon de Matthew, et son petit-ami et aussi meilleur ami de Matthew, Feliks.

Il fallait regarder attentivement pour se rendre compte que Feliks était un garçon, aujourd'hui, il portait une robe noire avec un écharpe mauve et des chaussures à talon de la même couleur.

- Gilbert, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! cria Alfred dans le hall, attirant quelques regards désaprouvants.

L'albinos leur raconta comment il avait trouvé Matthew dans un état panique et complètement en sang sur le sol, en train d'essayer de s'arracher. Et Feliks commenta que ce genre de choses affreuses allait lui donner des rides d'anxiétés.

- Ne t'en fait pas, dit Alfred à son petit-ami, tout va bien ce passé, et tu resteras fantasmabuleux, Pupuce ...

Il frotta le dos de Feliks qui tremblait de peur. Pour une personne de nature égoïste, le polonais savait se montrer anxieux quand un malheur arrivait à autre que lui.

- Monsieur Williams ?

Gilbert se retourna vers le docteur, sans faire de commentaire sur le fait qu'il avait gardé son nom de famille.

- Il va bien ? Pas de coma ? Ce serait de trop ...

- Non, votre mari est réveillé, fit le docteur sans émotion dans la voix. Il avait un fort accent norvégien (A/N : comment il sait ça , lui ?) et un visage sans expression.

- On peut aller le voir ? demanda Gilbert en désignant sa clique derrière lui.

- Oui, mais vous devriez savoir avant d'entrer ... Nous avons trouvé de la drogue dans son système sanguin.

Le sang de Gilbert se glaça. De la drogue ... Dans le sang de Mattie ... C'était ... impossible ! Pas Mattie ! Gilbert fonça des sourcils et agrippa le docteur par son col.

- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?! cria-t-il, pas Mattie, c'est pas possible !

- Gilbert ! cria Alfred en lui faisant lâcher le col du docteur. Calme-toi mec, l'agresser ne changera rien !

Gilbert recula de quelques pas et cogna contre quelqu'un. C'était un autre médecin, asiatique cette fois, avec une courte chevelure et une expression neutre sur le visage. L'albinos le connaissait, il s'agissait du docteur personnel de Matthew, le docteur Honda.

- J'ai bien peur que le docteur Bondevik ait raison, M Beilschmidt. Matthew aurait ingérer de la drogue dans l'après midi.

Gilbert n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pas son Mattie ! Pas Birdie !

- Il doit y avoir une erreur ! C'est de Matthew Williams qu'on parle ! C'était quelle genre de drogue ?

- Hallucinogène, répondit Dr Honda. On peut clairement supposer que M. Williams a eut une expérience de Psychose, qui mène souvent à la mutilation et aux tentatives de suicide. Il criait, probablement qu'il n'entendait plus sa propre voix. Les molécules de drogue agissent sur les neurotransmetteurs, et modifient la perception, les pensées et les émotions.

Gilbert secoua la tête sans comprendre.

- C'est trop compliqué ! Je comprends rien aux sciences ! Est-ce que je peux aller le voir ? Je veux lui poser moi-même les questions !

Le deuxième docteur, Lukas Bondevik selon son badge, hocha la tête. Gilbert allait demander quelle chambre, mais le médecin ajouta :

- Suivez-moi, il est encore sous forte influence, et aura probablement besoin de repères familiers.

Gilbert plissa les yeux.

- Je préférerais y aller avec le Dr Honda ...

Ledit leva la tête à la mention de son nom et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Je viens aussi, dit-il, et vous pouvez avoir confiance en Dr Bondevik, il est mon époux après tout.

- Epoux ? s'écrièrent Alfred et Feliks d'une même voix avant de se mettre à rire.

Gilbert ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle, surtout que Matthew était en mauvais état. Feliks et Alfred ne pouvaient-ils pas faire un effort ?

- Genre Alfie, tu les imagines ? Il doit carrément pas y avoir d'action chez eux !

- On ne sait pas ça, Pupuce, c'est ceux qui en parlent le moins qui en font le plus ...

Ils éclatèrent encore une fois de rire, mettant de l'huile sur le feu brûlant chez Gilbert.

- Si vous voulez bien vous comporter en adultes, pesta l'albinos, j'aimerais aller voir Matthew.

Xx~xX

Gilbert fut le premier à entrer dans la pièce. Les médecins, ainsi qu'Alfred et Feliks entrèrent plus lentement sans être vraiment sûr de l'endroit où ils devaient se mettre.

Matthew était assis sur le lit et fixait le mur en face de lui comme s'il regardait une oeuvre d'art.

- Birdie ? appela Gilbert d'une voix tremblante.

Matthew ne tourna pas la tête vers lui, mais un sourire radieux s'inscrivit sur son visage.

- Oh ! Bonjour Gilbert ! J'étais justement en train de me souvenir de notre première rencontre ! C'était là-bas.

Matthew pointait le mur d'en face de son doigt. On pouvait voir ses bras couverts de bandage, tout comme sa gorge.

Gilbert s'assit sur une chaise à droite du lit de son mari et prit sa main dans la sienne.

- Tu nous as fais peur Birdie ...

Matthew gloussa et regarda Gilbert dans les yeux.

- Tu étais tombé du toit, tu te souviens ?

- De quoi tu-

- La première fois que je t'ai vu ... On avait cinq ans et tu étais tombé du toit. C'était ma grand-mère qui t'avais rattrapé. C'était drôle.

Gilbert soupira. Il s'en souvenait, mais ce n'était pas de ça qu'il voulait parler maintenant.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, continua Matthew, c'était un signe de Dieu ... Il m'envoyait un ange tombé du ciel !

Matthew serra la main de Gilbert plus fort dans la sienne. Le Dr Honda s'éclaircit la gorge.

- C'est un des effets de la drogue, expliqua-t-il, il fait un "voyage mystique" dans ses souvenirs et fait des rapprochements avec quelque chose au dessus de nous.

Gilbert hocha la tête avant de dire :

- L'Absolu ...

Il avait suivit des cours de psychologie lors de ses études d'Histoire. Matthew le regardait avec un sourire effrayant sur le visage, il lui faisait un peu penser à Ivan comme ça.

- Et la première fois que tu m'as embrassé ! C'était dans le parc en bas de la ville ... On avait douze ans ... Tu m'avais dit que si je ne t'embrassais pas, je serais maudit jusqu'à mes quinze ans ...

Il rit.

- Je l'ai fait parce que j'avais peur, mais toi, tu m'aimais déjà ... Il a fallut que j'attende le début du lycée pour réaliser que tu est aussi génial que tu le disais ... Et je suis tombé pour toi ...

Il pleurait de joie, comme si tout cela était la plus précieuse des choses.

- Et puis j'ai gagné ce concours de chant à dix-sept ans ... Et regarde-moi sept ans plus tard ... Regarde-nous, Gilbert ... Mariés et aimés, je n'aurais pas pu demander mieux !

Derrière Gilbert, Feliks et Alfred étaient mal à l'aise. Gilbert comprenait qu'ils ne voulaient pas vraiment écouter Matthew radoter comme un vieil alcoolique.

- Mattie, dis-moi, pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Pourquoi tu t'es coupé ?

Un voile de tristesse s'abattit sur son visage.

- C'était une preuve.

Gilbert le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Un preuve de quoi, Mattie ?

Matthew se mit à pleurer, mais cette fois, de tristesse.

- J-Je voulais être s-sûr que tout ça n'était pas un r-rêve ! J-Je n'mérite pas tout ça ! C'est pas pour moi ! Non ... non ... NON !

Matthew se mit à hyperventiler, mais immédiatement, les médecins étaient à son chevet, lui injectant un produit dans la cuisse. Matthew retomba sur son oreiller, l'air endormit. Il ferma les yeux et Gilbert comprit qu'il dormait vraiment.

- J'aime me sentir aussi utile ... dit Alfred sur un ton sarcastique.

- Genre, on existe carrément plus quand t'es dans même pièce que lui, Gilbert ...

Gilbert ne se retourna pas vers eux. Il gardait les yeux fixé sur le corps endormi de son mari.

A/N : Voili-voilà, j'espère que vous aimez les crack pairings, parce que vous allez en manger x) Vous avez donc ici NorPan et USPol ... J'aime beaucoup USPol, je suis sûr qu'ils s'entendraient à merveille lol

Désolée de couper le chapitre comme ça, mais c'était un one-shot à l'origine et normalement tout se suit ...

Un review s'il vous-plait :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Fan-Tastique**

**Rating : M**

**WWARNING : Langage**

**A/N : Désolé, chapitre court aujourd'hui ... (seulement 5 pages ? WTF ?!) C'est un Filler aussi. Prêts à rencontrer des nouveaux couple farfelus ? :P**

**J'ai eu des bons échos pour les crack, mais sâchez qu'ils ne seront pas développés et sont juste là pour décorer. C'est juste pour que je me concentre sur le côté PruCan de l'histoire, et que je ne parte pas dans des Storylines farfelues ... (Et pourtant, j'ai réussis à le faire ... Vous verrez ça quand on entrera dans l'horreur ...)**

**Bonne lecture :D**

**Chapitre trois**

Le lendemain à l'école fut difficile pour Gilbert. Il devait faire face, dans chaque classe, aux questions de ses élèves quant à la santé de Matthew, et certaines étaient vraiment blessantes, comme ce Sophomore qui lui avait demandé s'il avait aimé couper les veines de son mari.

Il avait remit l'élève à sa place comme lui seul savait le faire. Il avait suivit une éducation militaire, et élevé son frère, après tout.

Ce dit frère qui était dans la classe qu'il donnait actuellement, assis à côté de son futur beau-frère, peu importe le nombre de fois où Ludwig disait qu'il ne sortirait jamais avec l'agaçant coréen.

- Et donc, reprit Gilbert qui dictait sa leçon plutôt que de la donner comme il le faisait d'habitude, le compté de Burzenland fut gagnée par la Hongrie grâce aux Chevaliers Teutoniques, qui deviendront les habitants de la Prusse.

C'était sa matière préférée, il s'auto-proclamait prussien, mais il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que Matthew. Il n'était même pas venu en courant mais avait pris la voiture, afin de pouvoir se rendre immédiatement à l'hôpital dès la fin des cours.

La cloche sonna, et tout le monde quitta son siège pour se rendre au cours suivant. En classe, il ne restait plus que Ludwig, Yong Soo, Feliciano, qui était l'un des élèves préférés de Gilbert et son petit ami Toris, un étudiant d'échange venu de Lituanie. Toris répétait à Feliciano les lignes qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de noter. Toris faisait plus penser à une mère s'occupant de son fils plutôt qu'à un petit-ami.

- Grand-frère, fit Ludwig en allemand.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, West ? demanda Gilbert dans la même langue.

Si Ludwig parlait en allemand, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas être compris par les élèves restants.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Gilbert soupira bruyamment et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Non, Ludz, ça n'va pas du tout, mais je vais faire avec pour aujourd'hui... Je suis génial après tout, pas vrai ?

Il y avait beaucoup trop de tristesse dans sa voix pour avoir l'air d'un homme, mais Gilbert n'y prêta pas attention.

- Waoh ! fit Yong Soo. L'allemand est une langue carrément trop sexy !

- T-Tu trouves ? demanda Ludwig.

Gilbert pouvait clairement voir que son frère rougissait. Au moins, ça faisait sourire Gilbert pour la première fois de la journée.

- Oui, da~ze ! Je sais de quoi je parle, après tout, le sexy a été inventé en Corée, da~ze !

- _Was_ ? Non ça ne l'est pas ! Ce n'est même pas correcte l'expression 'le sexy'! s'écria l'allemand.

- Si ça l'est, da~ze ! Comme dans la phrase 'Le sexy allemand en face de moi est vraiment incroyable' !

Ludwig rougit de plus belle alors que quatre paires d'yeux étaient plantées sur lui. Il marmonna un 'même cette phrase n'est pas correcte' avant de quitter la classe, suivit par un Yong Soo sautillant pour essayer de lui saisir la poitrine.

- Ve~ il y a tellement de tension sexuelle entre eux deux que ça m'étrangle ...

- F-Feli ! dit Toris en tremblant, on n'dit pas des c-choses pareilles ! Pas devant un professeur !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Toris, dit Gilbert en refermant son sac à dos. De toute façon, Feli a raison ...

Il se dirigea vers sa prochaine classe, celle des dernières années. Il entra sans les saluer, et à son plus grand étonnement les élèves étaient tous à leur place sans prononcer un mot.

- Bon, écoutez, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à donner cours, alors vous aller regarder le film Anastasia qui raconte la légende de la fille de Nicolas II, Tsar de Russie. La famille royale a été assassinée sous ordre de Lénine, et pas mal de légendes disent qu'Anastasia aurait survécu.

Il fit descendre la toile blanche du plafond et alluma le projecteur. Il leur mit le DVD, et alla s'installer dans le fond de la classe où il ne serait pas dérangé.

Il regarda le film avec eux pour se distraire, mais ça ne marchait pas. Il ne pouvait pas s'empécher de penser à Matthew qui souffrait dans son lit d'hôpital.

La cloche sonna, et Gilbert éteignit le lecteur DVD. Aucun de ses élèves n'avait prononcé de mots, ce qui était très mature de leur part. Après tout, ils avaient tous entre dix-sept et dix-neuf ans. Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la classe sans un son. Il ne restait qu'Ivan, comme tous les jours, et Gilbert savait qu'il allait poser des questions auxquelles il n'aurait pas envie de répondre.

- J'ai grandis à Saint Petersbourg, vous-savez ... Comme Anya.

Gilbert s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

- Oh ... Euh, c'est bien ... Je suppose ... Mais Anya n'a pas vécu à Saint Pertersbourg, elle a grandit dans un orphelinat et après elle est partie là bas.

Ivan rit de son rire étrange et continua :

- Je sais, je voulais vous piégez ... Je vois que ça n'a pas marché ... Sinon, comment va Matvey ?

Les muscles de Gilbert se crispèrent.

- Il va bien ...

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je sais bien que vous ne lui avait rien fait. Vous l'aimez trop pour ça ... Moi aussi, si je l'avais épousé, je ne lui ferais rien, il est trop parfait pour ça ... Je ne lui ferais que l'amour, trois fois par semaine.

Gilbert serra les poings.

- Ivan, c'est de mon mari que tu parles, alors tais-toi s'il te plait. Montre un peu de respect pour tes professeurs. Si je ne devais pas partir immédiatement, je te mettrais une heure de colle.

Ivan le fusilla du regard avant de prendre son sac et de quitter la classe, encore une fois en laissant un magazine sur son banc. Gilbert ne voulait pas regarder la couverture, mais ses yeux se posèrent d'eux même sur le papier.

'Matt, SUICIDAIRE!'

On voyait une photo de Matthew entrant dans l'hôpital avec Gilbert à ses côtés, le visage complètement paniqué.

Il envoya volé le magazine qui atterrit sur le sol. Gilbert attrapa son sac à dos, et quitta la classe.

Xx~xX

Une semaine plus tard, Matthew était sorti de l'hôpital. Il avait expliqué à Gilbert qu'il s'était endormi, et qu'il s'était réveillé lorsqu'un vase avait explosé. Il lui avait parlé de son trip psychédélique, sans comprendre d'où cela venait. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il avait fait avant de s'endormir, et c'était certainement à ce moment là qu'il avait ingéré la drogue.

Matthew avait vraiment honte de lui, il avait peur de rester tout seul de peur de recommencer. Le fait qu'il ne savait pas d'où venait la drogue le terrifiait encore plus.

La presse attendait de ses nouvelles, et Gilbert se faisait toujours autant harceler au travail. Matthew avait donc décidé de passer sur le plateau télévisé d'_Elizaveta and Co_ pour parler de ce qui lui été arrivé et faire cesser les rumeurs au sujet de Gilbert.

Il se fichait de ce que les gens pensaient de lui, mais il ne voulait pas faire passer Gilbert pour un mauvais mari.

Dix jours plus tard, Matthew pouvait enlever le pansement qu'il avait autour du cou. Il n'avait qu'une simple cicatrice, que Gilbert aimait embrasser comme pour se faire pardonner de ne pas être arrivé à temps.

Puisque l'émission d'Elizaveta était un samedi, Gilbert s'était autorisé à accompagner Matthew pour le soutenir moralement. À l'arrière de la limousine les conduisant sur le plateau, Matthew était assis sur les genoux de Gilbert. Il réfléchissait à tout et à rien, et un sujet d'actualité lui vint en mémoire.

- Et Gil, tu as entendu parler de ce scientifique disant avoir réussit à transformer ses rats de laboratoire en êtres humains ?

Gilbert rit et caressa les cheveux de son mari.

- Ce sont des conneries, Birdie, c'est scientifiquement impossible ...

- Je sais mais ... il a dit qu'il avait utilisé la magie ...

Gilbert rit de plus belle.

- Et tu crois que ça rend la chose plus plausible ?

- Bah quoi ? Tu crois bien en Dieu !

Gilbert cessa de rire et tira sur la boucle de Matthew par accident. Ce dernier gémit et se colla un peu plus à son mari.

- Oups, désolé, Birdie ... Dieu et la magie n'ont rien en commun, j'essaie d'entrer dans le Royaume de Dieu, c'est à dire que je veux trouver le bonheur ultime. Je suis déjà au Paradis avec toi Birdie.

Matthew rougit et embrassa Gilbert sur les lèvres.

- Moi je crois en la réincarnation ... Je deviendrais un animal après ma mort ... Sûrement un chat !

- Berk, j'ai horreur de ces boules de poils ...

Le canadien rit et se cacha dans le cou de Gilbert pour respirer son odeur.

- En plus Birdie ... Tu es déjà un chat, tu es si câlin, kesesese~!

- Comme si c'était une mauvaise chose ... J'étais peut-être un chat dans une vie antérieure ...

Gilbert tira sur la boucle de Matthew, mais cette fois en le faisant exprès.

- Quand je te vois dans la chambre, je dirais plutôt que tu étais une tigresse ...

Xx~xX

Dans la loge du canadien, Gilbert mit la cravate de Matthew en place, et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Je t'ai toujours trouvé canon avec une cravate, Birdie ...

Matthew rougit et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

- Bien sûr, tu aimes tout ce qui est carré et ordonné ...

- Faux, Birdie. Tu es bien loin d'être carré et ordonné ...

Matthew fit semblant d'être vexé et porta une main à son coeur.

- Je suis un artiste, moi monsieur ! Il faut bien que j'ai l'air de tomber des nues ... Et en plus, tu adores ranger après moi ...

- Vrai. Dommage que tu ne laisses pas traîner tes pornos, j'aimerais bien voir le genre de truc qui t'excite ... Mais ça doit sûrement être _'Albino Weekly' _ou alors _'Hot Prussian'_ le genre de magazine que tu lis, non ?

Matthew rougit et lui donna un gentil coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- J-Je lis pas de porno !

- Vraiment ? le taquina Gilbert, même pas quand tu es en voyage ? Il y a bien un truc sur lequel tu te branles, Mattie ...

Matthew secoua la tête aussi rouge qu'une tomate, et Gilbert le prit dans ses bras, le trouvant trop adorable.

- T-T'es dégoûtant Gil !

- Bah quoi ? Moi j'ai les vidéos hot de nous deux à la maison, mais toi tu n'as rien ...

Matthew écarquilla les yeux et leva la tête de Gilbert.

- Quelles vidéos ?!

- Euh ...

- Gilbert ! Si la presse tombe dessus je passerais pour quoi ?!

- Pour un formidable amant ?

Vue le foudroiment du regard que lui offrit Matthew, Gilbert supposa qu'il avait choisit la mauvaise réponse. Le canadien fut appelé à l'antenne, et il se dégagea de l'emprise de Gilbert qui lui embrassa la tempe.

- Ces films doivent disparaître dès qu'on rentre.

- Oh~! Pas génial, Birdie ! On pourrait au moins en regarder un ensemble ...

Matthew ouvrit la porte en soupirant.

- Un seul, il a un intérêt à être bon.

**A/N : Le prochain chapitre n'est pas dans l'horreur du tout ! C'est du comique et du pervers, mais pas dans le sens où il y aura de l'action, je suis pas vraiment d'humeur à écrire du sexe ...**

**On va rencontrer Elizaveta et son mari ... Essayez de devinez de qui il s'agit ...**

**Merci d'avoir lu~! Review plz ? :3**

**PS : Je posterais peut-être un One-Shot Spamano qui s'appelle 'Le Carnet' dans la journée, il faut juste que je le termine et que je corrige les autes :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fan-Tastique**

**Rating : M**

**WARNING : Elizaveta et Gilbert ... Ils ne devraient jamais s'associer ...**

**A/N : Je suis devenue accro à ma boîte mail, j'actualise toute les deux minutes, et ça m'empêche de vivre ...**

**Je suis super stressée pour mon voyage à l'étranger, je m'y suis prise à la dernière minute, et je dois rendre mon dossier dans deux jours. Rien est prêt !**

**J'ai marché sur un classeur qui traînait par terre, et mon pied s'est fait transpercer par la barre en métal. J'ai peur de le dire à ma mère parce qu'elle va dire un truc du genre 'Si t'étais pas une fénéante ta chambre serait rangée et tu ne marcherais pas sur tes affaires' ou encore 'J'ai toujours su que ta chambre étais un champs de mines !'**

**Et au fait, JOYEUX NOËL !**

**Chapitre quatre**

L'émission d'Elizaveta était vraiment populaire auprès des adolescents. Eliza était une amie de Gilbert depuis qu'elle avait appris que Matthew était homosexuel, elle avait même assisté au mariage, et donné à Gilbert les caméras lui ayant permis de filmer ses films-secrets-qui-ne-sont-plus-des-films-secrets-de-Mattie-et-Gilbert.

Oui, c'était une fille sympa ... Cependant, Gilbert ne supportait pas qui Elizaveta avait épousée il y avait quelques semaines. Lovino Vargas, le grand frère de l'adorable Feliciano, et le deuxième meilleur ami de Matthew. Ils s'étaient rencontrés au mariage, et Gilbert était persuadé que si son meilleur ami Antonio était toujours de ce monde, ce serait avec lui que l'italien serait reparti ... Peu importait ce que les gens disaient ('Oh, ils sont vraiment adorables'), Gilbert savait que Lovino n'était qu'un connard extrêmement vulgaire et mal poli.

Le jingle de l'emission démarra, et Gilbert s'assit sur le canapé dans la loge de Matthew pour regarder l'émission. Il l'aurait bien regardé directement du plateau, seulement, les spots étaient vraiment lumineux, et son albinisme ne supportait pas ce genre de fantaisies.

Le plateau ressemblait à un salon de thé, avec Matthew assit d'un côté, et Eliza et Lovino de l'autre.

- Bonsoir, très chers citoyens américains ! dit Elizaveta à la caméra, nous sommes ici ce soir avec Matt Williams, le chanteur que vous adorez tous ! Qui pourrait le détester ? Il est adorable !

Le public applaudit, et Matthew rougit.

- Matthew, il y a pas mal de rumeurs qui circulent ces temps ci ...

- O-oui, dit timidement Matthew.

Il n'y avait que sur scène que Matthew perdait sa timidité. Et aussi quand il jouait au Hockey, mais ça se terminait mal en général, surtout pour l'équipe adverse.

- La plus affolante étant que tu as tenté de te suicider parce que ton mari te battait ...

Matthew écarquilla les yeux en secouant la tête.

- _Maple_, non ! Gilbert ne ferait jamais ça ! L-la vérité, c'est que ... C'est assez gênant ... Quelqu'un m'a d-drogué avec u-un hallucinogène et ... j'ai fait une crise de psychose ...

Elizaveta essayait de cacher le sourire qui s'inscrivait sur son visage en pensant certainement au pic d'audimat que cette information allait lui donner, mais Lovino, lui, souriait comme l'enfoiré qu'il était. On parlait de son meilleur ami, là !

- C'est Gilbert qui m'a trouvé, et qui a prévenu l'hôpital ... Je lui dois la vie ...

Gilbert sourit tendrement à l'écran de télévision.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce n'est pas lui qui t'a empoisonné ? demanda Lovino en levant un sourcil et en croisant les bras et les jambes, ce qui entraîna quelques cris de joie de la part de ses fans dans le public.

Les filles adoraient cette position. Gilbert ne comprenait pas pourquoi. En plus, Lovino venait de poser une question de merde ! Comme le connard qu'il était !

- Lovino ! dit Matthew, Gilbert ne ferait jamais ça !

- Mais oui, Chaton, répondit Elizaveta en mettant sa main sur la cuisse de son mari.

- Je suis sûr qu'il t'a drogué ! C'est un p*tain d'all****d de m*rde ! Il est maléfique !

- Chaton, attention à ta censure, on est en direct.

Pauvre ingénieur du son obligé d'être attentif aux moindres paroles de Lovino pour pouvoir le censurer ... Gilbert ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Lovino ne se faisait pas arrêter pour propos racistes, mais en voyant comment le public riait, les gens imaginaient sans doute que cela faisait partie du spectacle.

- Gilbert m'aime ... Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ...

Il avait dit ça avec une telle conviction que Gilbert avait joint le public dans son flot de 'aw~' qui faisait rougir Mattie.

- Bon, dit Elizaveta, on arrête de parler de choses embarrassantes et on entame la rubrique que tout le monde attend ...

Encore un jingle.

- ... Rubrique coquine !

Un sourire malsain s'inscrivit sur le visage de Gilbert, ça promettait d'être intéressant ... Matthew aurait dû se douter qu'avec Elizaveta, ce genre de surprise était tout à fait possible. Elle l'avait déjà fait avec Justin Bieber après tout ... Et il avait porté plainte comme quoi ce n'était pas dans le contrat de la production, mais c'est juste parce que c'était encore un gros puceau à l'époque, dumoins c'était ce que pensait Gilbert ...

Et Matthew était bien trop bon au coeur pour porter plainte contre qui que ce soit ...

- Attendez, quoi ?! demanda Matthew.

- Tu as bien compris, Matt, Rubrique Coquine ! Les enfants, si vous regardez cette émission, vous avez de très mauvais parents, mais là n'est pas le point. Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher, parce que nous allons parler de pénis. Et quoi de mieux que deux pénis dans un couple ? demanda Elizaveta à Lovino.

- Deux pénis, un vagin et un plat de tomates ?

Eliza pesa le pour et le contre.

- Hum, ça manque toujours de pénis ... Quoi qu'il en soit, il est tant de parler du tien, Matt. Les gens meurent d'envie de savoir ... Chaton, Question 1 s'il te plait ! Je vous rappelle que vous pouvez envoyer vos question via Twitter en mettant #parlonspénisavecliz sous votre question. Si votre pseudo est original, vous gagnerez un album de Matt Williams, ainsi qu'une boîte de préservatifs !

Lovino sorti son téléphone de sa poche.

- Question de 'SarahCrotch' (A/N: 'Crotch' veut dire 'entre jambe') ... 'Matt combien de fois te touches-tu par semaine ?'

Matthew rougit comme un fer chauffé à blanc et se mit à bégayer en français, rendant ses paroles incompréhensibles pour la plupart des personnes du public.

- Matt, si tu ne réponds pas, je vais être obligé de poser ces questions à Gilbert, et le connaissant, tu n'aimeras pas les réponses qu'il donnera ...

- Quatre ! répondit Matthew sous la menace.

Lovino lui sourit malicieusement :

- Je sais que c'est plus, enfoiré, mais je vais rien dire ... Question suivante 'Pain_is_Penis' : 'Quelle est ta taille de préservatif ?'

Dans la loge, Gilbert devait cacher son visage dans un coussin tellement il riait. Voir Matthew aussi gêné valait tout l'or du monde. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et il se leva pour aller ouvrir. C'était un technicien.

- Monsieur, Eliza vous voudrait sur le plateau, "pour plus de fun" a-t-elle dit ...

- Kesesese~! Oh ça oui, on va s'amuser ... fit Gilbert en prenant laissant le technicien accrocher un micro à son col.

Matthew refusait de répondre, il regardait le sol.

- Bon, fit Elizaveta, demandons à notre spécialiste du pénis de Matt ... Gilou ? Quelle taille ?

- XL, Babe, fit Gilbert en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil à côté de Matthew sous les acclamations du public.

- Gilbert ! s'écria Matthew.

- Ça Mesdames, répondit-il en regardant la caméra, il le cri souvent pendant l'acte.

Acclamation du public, et d'Elizaveta. Lovino, lui, il lançait des dagues invisibles à la tête de Gilbert.

- Question suivante, Chaton !

Il fixa Gilbert en continuant de lancer des couteaux avec ses yeux avant de lire la question suivante.

- 'Six_Tea_Nein' ... (A/N: Sixty Nine, ou 69)

- Oooh, s'exclama Eliza, j'aime bien celui là~!

- ... 'Avec qui, où et à quel âge l'as-tu fais pour la première fois ?'

Matthew regarda Gilbert absolument horrifié.

- Si tu le dis, plus de pancakes pour le restant de tes jours !

Gilbert plaça une main sur sa cuisse avec un sourire de tueur.

- Oh~! Birdie, tu ne devrais pas avoir honte, tu fais ce que tu veux de ton corps~...

- Gil ...

- Je sacrifie une vie entière de pancakes pour ça, alors tes fans on intérêt de me montrer un peu de respect : Avec le génialissime Gilbert, à dix-sept ans, dans les coulisses de 'Sing it Loud' l'emission qui l'a rendu célèbre. Kesesese~!

Le public applaudit et siffla de manière suggestive. Matthew essayait de fusionner avec le fauteuil.

- C'est bien notre Mattie, ça ... commenta Elizaveta, on ne s'y attend pas, mais c'est un sacré pervers ...

- Pas du tout ! rétorqua Matthew en cachant son visage entre ses mains.

Gilbert rit et plaça Matthew sur ses genoux, tout le monde s'attendait à ce que Matthew riposte, mais il s'assit plus confortablement, se cachant dans le cou de Gilbert.

- C'est un vrai p'tit chat, rit Gilbert.

Elizaveta rit à son tour, bénissant Dieu que tout ça soit filmé et dans son émission. Gilbert se frotta les yeux, gêné par la lumière et écouta la question de Lovino.

- 'Ejac_et_Matt' : 'Quel est ton maximum de temps sans le faire (en dehors des tournées quand ton mari n'est pas là) ?'

- Et bien Ejac_et_Matt, dit Gilbert, permets-moi de répondre à cette question, puisque Mattie ronronne de rage dans mon cou que je n'aurais pas dû le faire venir. Deux semaines, parce que Monsieur avait décidé de faire grève tant que je ne m'excusais pas d'avoir dit que le Hockey était un sport d'écervellé. Monsieur s'amusait à m'exciter dès qu'il en avait l'occasion pour me faire craquer. Il a suffit que je lui demande de m'épouser pour qu'il se jette sur le génialissime moi. Je ne me suis jamais excusé, et je ne le ferais jamais. J'ai ma fierté ...

Matthew serra Gilbert plus fort dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je crois que si je te serre assez fort, ta tête va finir par exploser sous la pression ...

Et comme il avait un micro, tout le monde l'avait entendu, et tout le monde riait.

Elizaveta se tourna vers la caméra avec un regard triste.

- Malheureusement mes Penis-Lovers, nous devons mettre fin à cette rubrique ... Et oui, déjà ... Mais ne pleurez pas, nous avons le temps de prendre un appel de fan ayant répondu correctement au quizz sur la vie de Matt ! On appelle immédiatement ... Ivan Braginski !

- Oh m*rde ... dit Gilbert.

- Âllo ? fit la voix d'Ivan.

- Salut Ivan ,dit gentiment Matthew, tu me reconnais ?

- Ufufufu~! Comment pourrais-je ne pas te reconnaître, Matvey ? Tu es l'homme de la vie !

Le public rit et Gilbert cria :

- Ivan, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ?! C'est de mon mari que tu parles !

- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Elizaveta.

Gilbert s'enfonça plus loin dans le fauteuil avant de répondre.

- C'est un de mes élèves ...

Elisaveta fronça des sourcils en grande concentration.

- Ce qui veut dire que parmi tous les fans d'Amérique ayant participé, c'est un de tes élèves qui remporte le jeu en ayant répondu correctement aux deux cent questions ?! Mais dis-nous Gilou ? Que leur enseignes-tu à tes élèves ?

Gilbert grogna et laissa Matthew reprendre sa place sur le canapé.

- Tu es un des élèves de Gil, alors ... dit Matthew en souriant. J'ai toujours voulu savoir comment il donnait cours.

- Admirablement, Matvey. Il est sévère et sait se faire respecter. Quand on voit qui il a épousé, on comprend tout, il ne prend que la perfection.

- Oh ... hum ... rougit Matthew.

Gilbert grogna quelque chose au sujet d'heures de colle à donner, et Elizaveta demanda à Ivan de poser une question à Matthew, parce qu'elle devait rendre l'antenne.

- Hum ... fit Ivan alors qu'il réfléchissait, si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas déjà fait, je t'aurais demandé de m'épouser, Matvey ...

Le public rit, et Gilbert était toujours aussi énervé.

- Alors ... Je vais demander ... Matvey, veux-tu devenir Un avec moi ?

Matthew écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il reconnu la phrase. C'était celle qui était sur la carte des roses qu'il avait reçu avant de faire sa ... crise ... Est-ce qu'Ivan avait un rapport avec tout ça ?

- Birdie ? Est-ce que ça va ?

La voix de Gilbert ramena Matthew sur terre.

- Eh ? Oh, non, je suis un peu fatigué ... mais non, Ivan, je n'veux pas devenir Un avec toi, désolé ... je crois ...

- T'excuses pas, Birdie !

- Ufufufu~! Ils finissent tous par dire oui ...

- Ivan, dit Matthew d'une voix plus ferme, je suis marié.

- Et peut-être que ça va changé ...

- Non, ça ne changera pas. Répondit Matthew en plissant les yeux.

- Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ?

Gilbert se crispa sur le canapé. L'air était devenu plus tendu, et même Lovino le sentait. Il se leva et prit la parole.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais si on veux que Matthew chante ne fusse que trente p*tain de secondes, il faut couper l'appel de ce mec flippant. ALORS CIAO, IVAN !

- Oui, dit Elizaveta en se levant à son tour, Matthew, la scène est ta toi, montre nous tes magnifiques aiguës !

Gilbert sourit en coin.

-Pff, je sais le faire monter dans des aiguës que vous n'aurez jamais le plaisir d'entendre ...

- Gil !

L'instrumental de sa nouvelle chanson résonna dans le studio, et Matthew changea immédiatement d'attitude. La musique semblait faire partie intégrante de son corps. Il bougeait en rythme, et se mit à chanter.

_"I love to feel your heartbeat when you seat next to me ..."_

_"But whenever you talk I feel the need to flee ..."_

Même Gilbert se taisait quand Matthew chantait. C'était bien trop beau pour être interrompu par n'importe quelle remarque, et il croyait que c'était pour ça que tout le monde aimait Matthew à ce point là. Sa voix laissait sans voix.

Il termina sa chanson, et Eliza eu à peine le temps de dire au revoir, que la caméra du direct se coupait. Elle se jeta ensuite dans les bras de Lovino qui la rattrapa en rougissant.

- On a dû battre tous les records d'audimat, Chaton !

Elle l'embrassa sur la bouche, provoquant l'applaudissement du public. Il la repoussa en murmurant un 'Pas en publique, bordel !', mais on voyait que lui aussi avait envie de sauter de joie, et probablement sa femme aussi.

Gilbert détourna son regard de la scène lui donnant la nausée et regarda Matthew qui revenait vers lui. Il avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées, ce qui n'arrivait que lorsqu'il avait un problème, mais Gilbert préférait attendre d'être à la maison pour ça.

Il était crevé, et Mattie aussi, visiblement.

- Allez Mattie, le plus vite on prend le jet, le plus vite on est à la maison.

Gilbert ne se lassait pas de ça ... Prendre le jet, ça sonnait si ... riche ... Bien sûr il était riche, mais il ne devait sa fortune qu'à Matthew.

- On n'pourrait pas prendre une chambre d'hotel à la place ?

Gilbert réfléchit, ils rentreraient donc demain, et il avait une tonne de corrections à faire.

-D'accord, mais tu m'aides pour mes corrections en rentrant ...

Matthew hocha la tête et lui sourit. Il avait l'habitude d'aider Gilbert à corriger ses interros, mais seulement quand c'étaient des QCM, il ne voulait pas se lancer trop loin dans l'Histoire ...

Xx~xX

Ivan s'était endormi devant la télévision, alors qu'il regardait ses DVD des concerts de Matt Williams. Sa petite soeur sourit devant la scène, et alla chercher une couverture qu'elle plaça gentiment au dessus de son frère. Elle se pencha au dessus de lui, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles endormies d'Ivan.

Elle s'accrocha quelques secondes à lui avant de le relâcher pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Ne t'inquiète pas grand-frère, Matvey sera bientôt à toi ... Je te le promets ..

**A/N : Ne me tuez pas pour Antonio TTWTT, je travaille sur un Spamano pour me faire pardonner ... (J'ai tué ma seconde OTP ... Je mérite la mort).**

**La chanson est de moi ... (lol il y a deux phrases ... OUI MAIS ÇA RIME !)**

**Merry Christmas! (+ joyeuses autres fêtes non-chrétiennes) J'espère que vous avez eu de beaux cadeaux ! (Mon français de père m'a offert une tablette, parce qu'il ne fait pas assez attention à moi pour se rendre compte que j'en ai déjà une ...) J'ai eu droit à des crêpes pour Noël ! (Vivant en Belgique, je n'ai de cadeaux que pour la Saint Nicolas ... Et pourtant mes deux parents sont français ...)**

**Review si'ou plait ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : EN RETARD ! F*CKING FANFICTION DOT NET! (Je suis en train de cuver, saloperie de gueule de bois ...) J'ai pas pu corriger les fautes hier soir parce que je me bourrais la gueule, alors le chapitre arrive maintenant !**

**Je sais pas quel genre de saoul vous êtes, mais moi je suis celle qui finit toujours à poil et qui crie qu'elle adore les pornos gays ... J'ai verser une bouteille de couilles de singe (c'est du pequet) sur ma prof de néerlandais qui est aussi le genre de bourrée qui strip-tease, et j'ai LECHE SON VENTRE ET SES SEINS ! WHAT THE FUCK ! Je pourrais plus jamais la regarder en face T.T**

**C'est ce qui arrive quand un de tes potes est ami avec ta prof !**

**Chapitre cinq**

Matthew et Gilbert n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Non, il avait dû punir Gilbert pour la super réputation qu'il lui avait donné. Il savait qu'épouser l'albinos aurait ses risques ... C'est pas comme si ses fans ne savaient qu'il avait une vie sexuelle active, mais l'entendre en direct était extrèment gênant ...

Alors il avait puni Gilbert ...

Mais Gilbert est rancunier ...

Alors lui aussi avait puni Matthew ...

Et ça avait duré toute la nuit ...

Ils étaient maintenant dans la voiture les conduisant à la maison, et même Matthew était heureux pour une fois d'avoir un chauffeur.

Ils étaient dans une Audi dont Matthew n'avait retenu le nom complet, mais il savait qu'elle était écologique, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. L'esprit à moitié dans le gaz, il repensait aux fleurs qu'il avait reçu et à la carte d'Ivan.

Il avait visiblement ingéré la drogue dans l'après-midi, et le seul élément à être entré dans sa maison cette fois là avait été le bouquet de roses. Il irait voir en rentrant ce qu'il pourrait faire. En attendant, il voulait essayé de dormir un peu, et s'assoir un peu plus confortablement, parce qu'il avait mal aux fesses.

Gilbert roupillait déjà, la tête sur l'épaule de Matthew, et il bavait sur la veste de son mari en faisant des sourires idiots comme un bébé voyant les anges.

La scène fit rire Matthew qui plaça sa tête sur celle de Gilbert pour faire un somme.

Xx~xX

Rien qu'en arrivant près du portail, Matthew voyait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Pourquoi était-il ouvert ? Il courut lentement jusqu'aux grilles, et vit que le système de sécurité avait été déjoué. La caméra était explosée sur le sol, et le clavier de chiffre pendait par des câbles reliés dans un ordre différent.

- _Maple_ ! fit Matthew en se tournant vers Gilbert qui arrivait derrière lui.

Gilbert regarda le portail, puis courut vers la maison. Matthew allait le suivre, mais son mari lui ordonna de resté là. Gilbert ouvrit la porte, et entra à l'intérieur.

Après quelques minutes, Gilbert revint le téléphone à l'oreille.

- La police devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes ... On s'est fait cambriolé, Birdie, la maison est sans dessus dessous ... Putain, à quelques jours de Noël ...

Matthew avait les larmes aux yeux. Il savait que c'était ridicule de pleurer pour ça, mais il était une petite nature. Gilbert le prit dans ses bras et le réconforta en le berçant.

La police arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Deux agents blonds sortirent d'un même véhicule, un avec d'énormes sourcils, et un autre avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage et des cheveux dans tous les sens.

- Bonjour, dit celui avec l'énorme sourire, je suis Mathias Køhler ! Je suis trop super fan de vous Matt !

Le deuxième policier lui frappa l'arrière de la tête avec un sa main, et s'excusa pour le comportement de son collègue.

- Je suis Arthur Kirkland, chef de la brigade.

- Kirkland-Køhler~! souffla l'officier Køhler.

- Crétin, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai accepté un rencard avec toi qu'on est marié ... Maintenant ferme-la, et fais ton travail.

Il hocha la tête et s'approcha de Matthew pendant que l'officier Kirkland se rendait jusqu'à la maison.

- Bon, on va faire ça simplement, d'accodac ? Bon pour commencer, pendant combien de temps avez-vous laissé la maison sans surveillance ?

Gilbert se gratta le menton avant de répondre.

- Un peu moins de 36 heures ...

Le policier hocha la tête.

- Y a-t-il un système de sécurité ?

- Euh, oui, il y a des alarmes qui fonctionnent sur un générateur externe.

L'officier hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et demanda à ce qu'ils l'emmenent jusqu'au générateur. Pour ça, ils devaient passer par la maison. Gilbert voulait que Matthew reste à l'extérieur, mais le canadien insista, et entra avec eux.

Le hall d'entrée était dans un bazard monstrueux. Tous les tableaux, pour la plupart peint par Lovino, étaient éventrés et sur le sol, les objet en crystal qui étaient d'habitude sur les étagères étaient brisés sur le sol, et tout le mobilier était renversé.

Il enjamba les morceaux et se dirigea vers le salon, où le canapé avait lui aussi subit la même rage que les tableaux. Il y avait de la mousse un peu partout et la télévision était renversée sur le sol. La table en bois était transpercée par le lustre qui avait été décroché.

Sous les débris, Matthew vit la carte d'Ivan. Il la ramassa et la mit dans sa poche.

Le générateur étant dans la cave, Gilbert conduisit le policier jusque là, tandis que Matthew visitait une à une chaque pièce de la maison. Elles semblaient toutes avoir subies le même sort. Matthew se rendit jusqu'à la chambre, où l'officier Kirkland prenait des photos.

Matthew laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise en voyant la chambre. Elle était complètement vide. Il n'y avait plus un seul meuble. Il ouvrit la porte du mini-studio d'enregistrement, et vit que cette pièce aussi avait été vidée.

- Je pense qu'il y a eu deux effractions, dit l'officier Kirkland. Une première pour voler le contenu de ces deux pièces, et une seconde pour tout démolir. Je pense aussi qu'il ne s'agissait pas de deux mêmes personnes. Le première voulait des biens et la seconde voulait juste montrer sa haine. J'ai trouvé ça sur le canapé.

'Les homos doivent mourir !'

Matthew porta une main à sa bouche, et regarda l'officier avec un air effrayé.

- Je pense aussi qu'ils sont passés par la porte d'entrée, il n'y a pas de trace d'effraction aux fenêtres et ... Huh ? Qu'est'ce que c'est que ça ?

Matthew leva la tête au plafond, et vit qu'il était écrit quelque chose en peinture rouge.

'Veux-tu devenir Un avec moi, Matvey ?'

- Ivan ... souffla Matthew.

- Ivan ? demanda l'officier.

- Ivan Braginski, un de mes fans, il m'a envoyé une carte me posant la même question le jour où j'ai ... pété les plombs, et hier sur le plateau il m'a aussi posé la même question.

L'officier hocha de la tête et inscrivit le nom sur son carnet.

- Tu as encore la carte ?

Matthew la sortie de sa poche et la tendit au policier. Il l'examina, puis regarda le plafond.

- Je ne suis pas un expert, mais je dirais que la carte n'a pas été écrite par la même personne. Les lettres sons plus arrondies sur le plafond, c'est le travail d'une fille.

Gilbert et l'officier Køhler entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Le système d'alarme à été coupé il y a dix-huit jours, le générateur de secours aussi.

L'officier Kirkland réfléchit un instant. Il demanda à Matthew :

- De quand date ton ... euh ... ta crise ?

Matthew écarquilla les yeux à cette réalisation.

- Dix-huit jours ...

L'officier en prit note et regarda Matthew et Gilbert en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ma première hypothèse serait qu'il y a dix-huit jour, quelqu'un s'est introduit dans la maison pendant que vous y étiez, ce qui n'a donc pas déclenché l'alarme, et cette personne l'a désactivée. C'est probablement cette même personne qui vous a drogué Monsieur Williams. La voie étant toujours libre dix-huit jour plus tard, la personne est revenue et a écrit ceci sur le plafond. Pour la destruction de la maison je ...

- Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, dit son collègue.

Il regardait l'écran de son téléphone, il leva la tête puis le montra aux autres.

On y voyait une courte vidéo dans laquelle cinq adolescents cagoulés étaient en train de tout casser dans la maison.

- C'est sur YouTube, la description dit 'On a démolit la maison de ces sales petits pédés'. Dans les commentaires, ils expliquent qu'ils ont vu quelqu'un en train de cambrioler et en on déduit que la voie était libre pour tout casser.

Matthew secoua la tête et Gilbert le prit dans ses bras.

- Je vous conseille d'aller dormir chez des amis pour la semaine, dit l'officier Kirkland, évitez la presse le temps que tout ça ce calme.

Matthew hocha la tête bien qu'il pensait que ça allait être impossible, surtout avec une vidéo pareille sur le net. Il ferait de son mieux pour contrer les fausses hypothèses, mais il ferait cela via Facebook et Twitter.

L'officier Kirkland sorti de la pièce et se rendit en bas. L'officier Køhler le regarda partir, puis se tourna vers le couple.

- Il a l'air gronchon comme ça, mais en fait il est hyper fan de toi Matt, il a tout tes albums, et je crois qu'il a collé ton visage sur ses magazines pornos.

Matthew rougit et se cacha le visage entre les mains. Gilbert et le policier riaient et l'albinos prit Matthew dans ses bras, comme à chaque fois qu'il était gêné. C'était comme si Gilbert ne pouvait pas lâcher Matthew, mais ce dernier était loin de s'en plaindre. Il se demandait même avec horreur comment serait la vie sans la chaleur de Gilbert.

Sûrement un endroit froid et isolé ...

Xx~xX

Gilbert sonna à la porte de l'appartement de son meilleur ami. Francis ouvrit la porte, ne portant qu'un mini-short en jean. Bah oui, pourquoi pas, c'était le mois de Décembre après tout, et en plus, il savait pertinemment que Gilbert et Matthew allait vivre chez lui et sa copine pour la semaine ...

- Bien le bonsoir, mes amis, je vous en prie, faîtes comme chez vous ...

- Faudra pas me l'dire deux fois, dit Gilbert en entrant et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine où il ouvrit le frigo pour regarder le taux d'alcool contenu dedans.

Matthew s'excusa pour le comportement de son mari, et entra à son tour portant la valise de Gilbert et la sienne. Francis l'aida et le conduit à la chambre d'ami. L'appartement était immense. La petite amie de Francis était la soeur d'une des plus grande fortune de Suisse.

Elle était actuellement dans la cuisine en train de parler à Gilbert en allemand, visiblement au sujet de l'alcool qu'il était déjà en train d'ingurgiter.

Lily était une jeune femme de dix-neuf ans qui en paraissait quinze. Elle était vraiment gentille et bienveillante. Elle faisait attention au bien être des autres avant le sien et avait une étrange obsession pour les rubans à cheveux qu'elle possédait par millier.

- Bonjour Lily, dit Matthew en s'approchant d'elle, merci beaucoup de nous laissé rester chez toi. Je suis désolé pour Gilbert, je vais essayé de le tenir en laisse. Mais tu ferais mieux de cacher l'alcool ...

Elle se pencha respectueusement vers l'avant.

- Vous êtes le bienvenu, Monsieur Williams.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Matthew, fit le canadien en se frottant nerveusement la nuque.

Francis se pencha vers Gilbert.

- Ils ne sont pas adorable ? Tous poli l'un envers l'autre ...

- Kesesese, ça doit faire un an qu'ils se conaissent, ils sont pas croyables ...

Gilbert, passa son bras autour des épaules de son mari, et le fit s'assoir sur le canapé pendant que Francis préparait des boissons.

Lily alla s'assoir sur le canapé d'en face, et Francis donna un verre à shot à tout le monde. C'était remplit d'un liquide rose qui sentait le bonbon. La seule fille de la bande semblait gênée, et Francis lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

- J'ai p-pas l'âge de ...

Francis rit et passa son bras autour des hanches de sa petite-amie.

- Si tu étais toujours en Suisse mon Chocolat, tu aurais l'âge.

Gilbert reniflait son verre comme une espèce de chien ce qui faisait rire Matthew.

- C'est quoi ?

Francis montra la bouteille, elle était noire avec quelques papillons roses et gris.

- Pequêt Couilles de Singe, mon ex ne vivait que de ça et de bière.

- Elle avait tout compris ! s'exclama Gilbert en buvant son verre.

Matthew trempa les lèvres dans le sien et appréciant le goût acidulé et sucré. (A/N : devinez ce que je suis en train de boire ...)

- Ca se boit cul-sec, Birdie ! Et en grande quantité ! Fais pété, Franny !

Francis reservit un verre à Gilbert, et Matthew bu le sien en même temps que Lily.

Gilbert et Francis buvaient ça comme du petit lait, et commençaient déjà à mélanger leurs mots et à parler plus lentement. Matthew se sentait joyeux, et Lily souriait pour elle même. Elle se tourna vers Matthew.

- On a choisit de sacrés hommes ...

Six shot plus tard, les deux couples s'embrassaient sur le canapé.

Trois shot après ça, Matthew vomissait sur la terrasse.

Un shot pour se rincer la bouche plus tard, Matthew dormait au dessus de Gilbert et sous Lily sur le canapé.

Francis en bon survivant, prit des photos souvenirs avant de ramasser sa copine pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Il éteignit la lumière en sortant, et souhaita bonne nuit au couple sur le canapé.

Xx~xX

Deux jours plus tard, la gueule de bois de Matthew ne s'était pas améliorée. Il respectait tout de même Gilbert qui était parti travaillé dès le lendemain matin.

Justement, Gilbert rentrait du travail.

- Salut, Birdie ! Toujours en train de cuver ?

Il rit en voyant son époux grogner et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Comment était le travail ?

- Pas mal, j'ai vu Ludwig et Yong Soo s'embrasser dans ma classe alors qu'il croyait que je n'étais pas là ... Et tu sais quoi ? En fait ça fait plusieurs mois qu'ils sont ensemble mais Ludwig veut garder ça secret !

- Ils ne t'ont pas vu ? T'es pas du genre discret pourtant ...

- Kesesese~, j'était caché dans l'armoire, je les attendais ...

Matthew secoua la tête et alla s'assoir dans le salon, à côté de Lily qui faisait de la couture.

- Et Ivan ? demanda -t-il en allumant la télévision.

- Toujours pas là ... Tu crois qu'il faudrait appeler la police pour avoir des nouvelles ?

Juste quand il disait cela, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Lily passa en mode robot ménager, c'est à dire qu'elle se leva rapidement, posa son travail de couture sur la table, se rendit à la porte, défroissa sa robe et ouvrit la porte.

L'officier Køhler se présenta à Lily, et Matthew se leva pour l'accueillir.

- Bonjour, dit-il alors que Gilbert arrivait derrière lui, on parlait justement de vous.

- Il est pas là, Gros Sourcils ? demanda l'albinos ce qui lui attribua un coup de poing dans l'épaule de la part de Matthew.

- Nah, dit le policier, c'était hier notre rencard, et il a un peu du mal à marcher si vous voyez ce que j'veux dire ...

Matthew rougit et Gilbert rit en félicitant l'officier.

- J'ai entendu crétin, fit une voix dans le couloir, ET JE VAIS TRES BIEN !

L'officier Kirkland arriva en pantelant et expliqua son retard par le fait qu'il devait garer la voiture. Il tapa son collègue à l'arrière de la tête, et Lily les invita à entrer en leur demandant s'ils voulaient boire quelque chose. Avec un verre d'eau en main, les policiers prirent place dans le divan en face de Gilbert et Matthew.

- Nous avons arrêté les responsables de la destruction de vos biens.

L'officier Kirkland regarda les intéressé avant de reprendre.

- Ils étaient douze, et ont démoli la maison vers vigt-deux heure trente, et ont dit avoir vu le cambrioleur pour la dernière fois vers vingt-deux heure, ce qui confirme ma théorie sur les deux effractions. Ils n'ont pas vu son visage, mais ils pensent qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, puisqu'ils auraient aperçu des formes féminines.

- Et pour Ivan ? demanda Gilbert en prenant Matthew sur ses genoux qui se blottit dans son cou.

L'officier Køhler prit la parole.

- Il ... Il n'est pas chez lui ... Sa mère nous a dit ne plus l'avoir vu depuis lundi matin alors qu'il partait à l'école, et l'école dit qu'il n'était pas en cours. Ses soeurs nous ont assuré qu'il dormait dans le canapé de la nuit du samedi au dimanche, et vers vingt-deux heure, il était au en communication depuis son téléphoné fixe avec le plateau de télévision où vous étiez, ce qui fait qu'il n'aurait pas pu être chez vous.

Gilbert grogna, déçu que ça ne soit pas lui le coupable.

- Vous pouvez retourner chez vous dès que vous le voulez, mais je vous conseille d'installer un système de sécurité plus performant que ça. Vous êtes libres de porter plainte contre les vandales, mais ils sont de toute façon retenu pour tapage nocturne.

Gilbert décida de porter plainte, bien que Matthew était rétissant, n'aimant pas faire du mal aux autres même s'ils lui ont fait du mal. Gilbert le serra plus fort en disant que sa gentillesse le perdrait.

Xx~xX

Le lendemain, la maison été au top de la sécurité. Il y avait des caméras dans toute les pièces, et plusieurs alarmes étaient connectées sur plusieurs générateurs différents.

Gilbert et Matthew devait encore loger chez Francis et Lily, le temps que tout soit réparé et que les nouveaux meubles arrivent. Mais ils étaient satisfait.

Avec autant de sécurité, plus rien de grave ne pourra leur arrivé.

**A/N : MENSONGES ! C'est bibi qui écrit, alors tu vas souffrir Mattie *rire diabolique et musique dramatique***

**(J'entends de la musique sur la place de mon village, ils font l'After et je suis tellement mal que je n'irai pas ... J'ai ma propre bouteille ici de toute façon, nah!)**

**Nous avons donc, DenEng et FraLie ... (le deuxième est complètement possible, pour moi France est mondesexuel ...)**

**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec les reviews ? Je suis en manque d'amour ... :(**

**Bye~!**


End file.
